


Never Underastimate a Luthor

by DarkqqqNight (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarkqqqNight
Summary: What happens if everything seems fine. Kara is finally happy when two figures from the future crash in her life and ask for help...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 44





	1. Time Travel

Finally it was all over. Lex was behind bars everything is back to normal. Finally! And we're all back together...well not all of us Kelly left Alex because she had a job offer in metropolis. I can see that Alex is still struggling with that lost, but I feel that we're going to be okay, eventually. On the other hand I'm so profound happy to have Lena back. Without her we wouldn't have a slight chance against Lex. I know that she is still struggling to accept with me being Supergirl and the amount of lost she experienced in those few days. I'm just happy that she is allowing herself to open up again it would be devastating to me not to see her every few days or even talk to her. I missed those capturing green eyes and that smile that's only reserved for me... ok now I'm drifting of topic and why is my heart beating so fast...keep yourself calm, oh Rao I hope noone noticed... but she is so beau- 

Kara, Kara hey are you listening? Is something wrong?  
Yeah everything is fine...I just daydreamed... Alex I'm fine!  
Well you seem more than fine by the way you where starring at Lena intensely  
She said that with a smirk like she know something about me that I don't even know, but I brushed it of  
Oh I didn't even notice yeah im just happy that we're all back together...in this loft...with you, Lena and Sam is visiting right know  
I should ask you how you're ,sorry!  
No, no everything is fine just please we don't have to talk about the thing with Kelly right know...I just want to enjoy this time with you and our friends. 

As we speak Lena and Sam join us in the living room. 

Hey so we brought wine and I know how much you like bear Alex so the Sixpack is for you. Is everything alright? Asked lena  
Why is everybody so concerned about me...I'm fine just happy to be with you guys I said blushing  
Aww we are also happy to be here

As Sam sat down I noticed she took Alex's hand and gave it a squeeze...  
Lena sat next to me and began talking about her new project at L-Courp...wow her eyes up close are even more green i never noticed...ok stop the starring and keep track on the conversation  
\---  
A blue cloud is emerging above the living room. And two figures crash on the flour. The four women jumped in shock and. Alex took her gun out and Kara stood in front of Lena. The two figures stood up and looked panicked. By the second look of them it was a woman maybe around 18 years with pearcing blue eyes and dark brown hair and a boy also around 18 years with brown eyes and dark red hair. Hmm the to figures seemed familiar, didn't they? 

We're are we? Asked the girl.  
Where do you think we are...back in the past what do you expect...how could you be this dumb to shoot at us with this thing. Didn't you listen what your mom said about how powerful this thing is! Shouted the boy.  
Well I had to keep us save what did you prefere being dead or travel trough time?  
Sorry for shouting but we're traped here for now ufff. 

Now they noticed the four women standing in the two corners of the room. 

Well at least we can ask them for help.  
Do you think they will.  
Well we can try.  
\---


	2. Weird Faces

"Get on the ground now and hands behind your backs!" Shouted Alex  
"Please we don't want to hurt anyone, just hear us out."Plead the girl 

Alex was pointing the gun against the head of the girl. I don't know what happened, but I just saw red and used superspeed to stop my sister. 

"Kara are you out of your mind! Why did you do this? They can be a threat for any of us!"  
"No, first let them talk!" 

As Kara said that Alex couldn't understand why Kara was so protective of those strangers.  
"At least someone has still common sense!"The boy said. 

The girl turned around and slapted him on the shoulder. 

"Don't push our luck!" The boy just rolled his eyes "like we ever had luck!"  
"What about we sit together and talk about what we just witnessed?!" Suggested Lena from the back.  
\--  
"Well my name is Lex and this is Jeremiah. We are from 2041 and in our time we were in a fight. During the fight we were separated from our group and trapped so I had to use this gun. " 

As she spoke she took a blue gadget from her cote and put it on the table 

"Now it's my turn!" Shouted Alex  
"I wanna know exactly who you are and why do you have my fathers name."  
She said while looking at Jeremiah. 

He just laughed and said that his name comes from his grandpa. 

In this moment Alex looked at me and mouthed it can't be. I still didn't see a connection so just starred even more confused at them. 

"And your name is Lex."

This time Lena spoke up and looked at the girl more closely. They kind of seem to have a starring contest. Even raised they eyebrow exactly at the same time...wierd I thought that was Lenas move... 

"Yeah I was named after my aunt, Alexandra."  
At the answer of the girl well Lex Lena smiled and Alex's eyes winded even more.  
"Can you please stop teasing mo-Alex is going to have a secure soon if you don't stop."Said Jeremiah. 

Everybody was know looking like they just realized something big...only Lena kept her poker face and the raised eyebrow.  
What's happening can someone clear me up on this. Why are you looking at them? I asked Sam and Alex.  
"Kara didn't you listen they are from the future and are named Alex and Jeremiah...they know us, no we know them ehm -  
"Oh come one they're our kids right...Miss Alexandra Luthor-Danvers." Said Lena. 

My heart began beating... 

"What but how is that possible and Lena how can you be so sure!?"  
"Look at them Kara they are similar to us don't you think?: 

At that moment the two teenagers ducted and Kara heard Lex murmur under her breath ....two fully minutes and mom find out...I should have known...never underastimate a Luthor especially Lena Luthor...


	3. All that hunger

Our kids I don't have...ok they're from the future keep up Kara and don't panic...you dealed with extraordinary things come on you're an alien...breath in and out you've got this - 

"Kara are you alright?" Said Lena   
She just heard that she'll have kids in the future, who happens to travel back in time for no reason! Said Alex.  
"It wasn't intended!" Said Jeremiah   
"Yeah what ever." Answered Alex   
Ok can we please stop the biccaring, we have to find a solution and bring them well our kids back from the future.   
As Lena said that she inner cringe because she knew very well that it was a movie reference...kinda cute don't you think...ok stop thinking like that about your best friend with which you'll have a child no not thinking about that... FOCUS! 

"How can we help!" I managed to say. 

"As we jumped the device isn't working we think that Lena should be capable to fix it. "Said Lex while looking at Lena.  
"I can try but we have to get it to my laboratory." Agreed Lena.   
"That's sattled we can go now." I suggested.  
While I said that Lex's and Jeremiah's stomachs mourned. 

"I can order maybe pizza for you both. I said.  
Yeah that's sound good and can I also have a salad. Do you wanna try potstickers from 2020 Lex? "Said Jeremiah smiling.  
"That's a great idea, but mo-Kara please not with kale it's a crime enough that Lena likes them with it. "  
"Hahahah well she is definitely our child." Said Lena.  
\---  
"Don't you have any questions." Said Jeremiah.  
"I mean when will you have the opportunity to talk to your children...from the future."   
"Isn't it dangerous to ask." Said Sam.  
"Since we're not from this time it will feel like a dream so no it wouldn't do anything to the time line."  
"I get that you're name is Alex but why is Jeremiah calling your Lex. Not that it's a bad thing just curious!" Said Lena.  
"I know what you mean. It's actually a running joke between us he knows that I don't like the nickname Lex so he uses it. In return I call him Jerry."Laughed Lex.  
"Can you please stop that Lex Im trying to eat." Mouthed Jeremiah.  
"Hahahaha you go girl." Alex said that and gave Lex a High five.   
"At least someone has still his sense of humor." Said Lex. 

Jeremiah looked at Lex and I don't know what they're relationship is but I guess not brother and sister. 

"Are you together?!" I panicked and asked. Dumb, dumb, dumb. 

The other three women laughed but also looked at the two kids for an answer. 

"What?! No, that would be gross we're related!" Shouted Jeremiah.  
I looked first at him and than at Lex and saw something like pain in her eyes. She then noticed I was watching her so she smiled and said.   
"Yeah we're just friends."  
"Your mom said the same thing about herself and Lena and now I'm looking at their child so I'm not convinced."Said Alex. 

Lena and I looked at each other and blushed...


End file.
